It Was The Chocolate
by T. Dunn
Summary: An attempt to answer prompt 10 of the Drunken Giles ficathon 2013-2014. Giles and Joyce really secretly enjoyed the band candy. They hid a stash of it when Buffy was cleaning up the town - and one night, they decide to indulge (Giles/Joyce, can include alcohol or just getting looped on the candy) Rated M to be on the safe side.


Title: It Was the Chocolate

Author: T. Dunn

Rating: FRM

Pairing: Giles/Joyce

Timeframe: After Earshot

Summary: An attempt to answer prompt 10 of the Drunken Giles ficathon 2013-2014.

**Giles and Joyce really secretly enjoyed the band candy. They hid a stash of it when Buffy was cleaning up the town - and one night, they decide to indulge (Giles/Joyce, can include alcohol or just getting looped on the candy)**

Disclaimer: Everything mentioned is owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy except the scenario that I have put the characters through. I thank him for creating such a wonderful universe in which I can play too.

Giles sat at the bar, his third boilermaker set before him. The conversation he had with Buffy earlier still repeating in his mind. He had asked a simple question… "Feel up to some training?"

His slayer's comeback was not what he expected. "Sure. We can work out after school. You know; if you're not too busy HAVING SEX WITH MY MOTHER!"

The comment threw him off guard and he walked right into a tree.

The effects of the candy played not only with his mind but also it dulled the aches and pains from being tortured. He had honestly felt like Ripper again; so much so, he allowed Joyce to use that infernal nickname.The remembrance of that blissful night began anew in his mind.

_Joyce, she's a bit of alright and she obviously wants me. I can see it in her eyes and read it in her body language but her choice in music… __**'Seals and Croft'**__**really woman**__, __**we're listening to 'Cream' here**__. She was so interested in England, God it's just a place; nothing special. But when her gentle voice was telling me how brave I was and compared me to some action celebrity, for taking on the copper, that did it; she had stroked my ego now it was time for her to stroke something else…_

Giles shook his head to pull himself out of that line of thought and regretted it as the room began to spin. He made an attempt to reach for his shot glass; bumping the right edge with the back of his left hand. Thankfully he didn't tip it over. Finally he found it. Lifting the shot-glass he downed the amber liquid in one go. Signaling the bartender to set him up again; he then raised the tall mug to his lips and drank down the heady brew. Another customer arrived and sat beside him. He didn't need to look up because he recognize the voice, the minute the drink ordered was placed.

"She knows." He slurred.

The bartender set the drink before his newest customer; retrieving the money that was set on the bar. The person took a sip before responding. "I know. I'm so, sorry. I was afraid she'd find out … I tried thinking of something else but my mind kept coming back to that night."

Giles leaned toward Joyce, nearly toppling from his chair. "Whoa there, easy does it." she helped to steady him back on the stool.

"She nearly did me in. Chose hand to hand fer trainin'. Did you know your daughter has mastered the one inch punch?" he giggled, "She knocked me back four feet and put me on my arse." He paused for half a moment; letting his eyes rake over Joyce's figure. "It was well worth it."

If she couldn't tell by the slurred speech, his lascivious expression told her he probably had enough to drink and was in no condition to drive home.

Joyce smiled, letting her eyes mimic his. _I agree whole heartedly; it was worth it. _Then noticing the barkeep was paying a little too much attention to the conversation; she finished her shot of Schnapps then took Giles by the arm. "Come on Rupert."

"But my drink… my tab?"

"I think you've had enough and as for the tab?" Joyce glanced toward the man behind the bar.

"It's all right Rupert, you can settle up next time you come in"

"You're a good man." Giles said as he wobbled toward the door.

"No, but I know you are. Plus, I know where you live."

Joyce steered Giles toward her jeep. "Come on, I'll drive you home."

She helped him get into the passenger's side; assuring he didn't hit his head on the roof edge. Once he was in and buckled she closed the door and walked around to the driver's side. After getting in, she snapped her seat belt into place and started the engine. To her right she heard soft snoring. Before pulling into traffic she glanced at the man in the seat. His head was leaning on the window; he was in an alcohol induced sleep. Joyce shook her head, _Rupert you are in for one hell of a morning._

When Joyce pulled into the driveway and shut the engine off, it startle Giles awake. Disoriented he looked left then right, "What, where…?"

"Shh, Rupert you're at my place. Now come inside I'll make us some coffee."

There were three things Giles was keenly aware of, one - he wanted to be home, two - he had to pee something awful and three - he was still slightly inebriated; though he attempted to convince Joyce he could walk home.

"Honestly J-Joyce, I'm fine; just, may I barrow your loo and then I-I can get home from here."

Giving him a dubious look but not wanting to turn this into an argument she let him in. "Oh I just had the rugs cleaned, would you mind taking off your shoes?"

Giles removed his footwear then glanced at the stairs dreading the trek. He couldn't understand why a nice home, such as this, had only one bathroom and it was up those infernal steps. He trudged up, holding the railing as he teetered.

"Make it home my ass, you can barely walk." Joyce mumbled when he was out of earshot.

She glanced up the stairs then back at his wing-tips then once again at the stairs. Joyce made a quick grab of the footgear then scooted up to her room. Opening her closet, she threw his shoes in. Her eyes caught the familiar brown packing box. Reaching into the cardboard box she withdrew a smaller purple and white box. Clutching the smaller box, she headed down to the kitchen, pausing for a moment as she heard the toilet flush and the taps turn on for the sink.

"Joyce, didn't I leave my shoes in the hall?" Giles voice rang through to the kitchen, where she was preparing drinks for them. She did not respond causing him to go in search for her.

"Joyce, my shoes?"

"Are put away, safely, until we talk."

"You're holding my footwear hostage?"

"It was the only thing I could think of. You may think you are okay to get home but your coordination is still sluggish. If I let you out of the house and you were attacked Buffy would…" She looked into his sea-green eyes, _be honest with him_, "I would regret it deeply."

"I've been in this condition before…"

"Well that may be true but Buffy is staying at Willow's house until Sunday. That gives us two uninterrupted days."

Giles grew nervous, "F-f-for…" he asked as he ran his right hand through his hair.

"Like I said we need to talk. What happened between us was..."

His gaze left her to focus somewhere on the floor, "A-a terrible mistake and…"

"Was it, really?" She asked.

These simple words in the form of a question caused him to look up sharply. "Wasn't it?" he asked back.

"This is why we need to talk. Let me finish in here," Giles noticed she had a pan on the stove and the burner beneath was on. "Why don't you go to the living room; get comfortable and I'll be there in about five more minutes."

Giles nodded then went to the other room. He found refusing her was almost as difficult as refusing Buffy. He ran the fingers, of both hands, through his hair once again. Not comfortable with sitting until the lady of the house returned, he looked at the pictures on the mantle of the fireplace. They chronicled the years of Buffy's life from an infant all the way to a recent picture of her with Xander and Willow.

Joyce returned with two mugs of hot chocolate. He raised an eyebrow when she handed him the steaming mug. He had expected tea.

"What's this?"

"Remember when you and Buffy ran after that man at the factory?" Giles nodded, "Well Snyder was trying to flirt with me…" She shuddered at the thought and noticed Giles' scowl, "…anyway, I took the opportunity to load a few cases of the chocolate into the back of my jeep. They've been in the back of my closet."

"Joyce…" he said; glancing, in shock, into his cup.

"Let me finish. I can remember back when this good looking man visited me in the hospital. You didn't have to. As Buffy's watcher you could have waited until she reported to you but you wanted to support her. At the time I thought what caring faculty they had at her new school. Then you stayed at the hospital, to watch over me so Buffy wouldn't worry."

She inched in closer, "You sir, are thoughtful, courteous, kind…"

"I-I'm no boy scout."

"Oh, don't I know it." Giles blushed and feeling a little self-conscious he shifted his gaze to the floor.

"It's self-doubt that holds you back. God, I don't know why? You are amazing. That night was… I don't remember the last time I had so much fun. Now, what I've done is combined a little of the chocolate with some hot coco mix. I'm not sure what the effect will be but I am willing to find out; are you?

Giles lifted his eyes to her soft brown ones and saw a glimmer of hope. He couldn't believe this gorgeous vivacious woman, actually wanted him. He lifted the mug to his lips; drinking the liquid as though he had been in a desert, without water; for a week. Joyce followed his actions.

After three cups Giles had forgone the hot coco and went straight to eating the candy bars. He was finishing his fifth candy bar when he tugged at his collar; feeling restricted. He removed his jacket, tie and oxford shirt; setting them on the back of the chair. His suspenders hung from their attachment points in his trousers.

Joyce, who had not like the resulted weight gain the last time she ate the chocolates, had only eaten one full candy bar. She noticed Giles was feeling more comfortable around her so she tugged on his hand to sit with her on the couch.

They talked a bit about Buffy's calling and school performance then about Joyce's marriage and divorce. Suddenly Giles rose from the couch; he began to bounce on the balls of his feet; he seemed to have an overabundance of energy. He started for the hall.

"Come on Joyce I wanna go out, luv."

Testing the waters, she stood and followed his out into the hall. she said, "Ripper, remember last time? Buffy spoiled all our fun. Let's stay in. I'm sure we can think of something to do."

"What do you have in mind?" He moved in closer toward her; as she backed toward the kitchen; a little scared of what Ripper may do.

"Well… I was thinking, we could listen to records again or … I don't know, maybe a movie on Pay-Per view? Seeing as how I did what you wanted last time."

"Yeah, but that's the way it is."

He backed her against the kitchen island. His eyes raked appreciatively over her form.

"I always get what I want. And right now luv, I want to go back to my place and get changed 'cause I feel rather trapped in these clothes.

"But, what about your shoes Ripper?"

He looked down at his feet, "Sod it all what did you do with 'em?"

"Um, I'm not going to tell you."

"Oh you aren't, are you?" she shook her head.

He positioned his hands on the counter, one to either side of her; thus in a sense trapping her in front of him. "Then I guess I'll have to think of something else to do."

Leaning in he placed a soft sensual kiss to her lips; so unlike the first time they had kissed. She put her arms around his neck and he released his hold of the counter to envelope Joyce in his arms. He increased the pressure then let the tip of his tongue run along the crease of her lips; begging to be let in.

When Joyce felt his tongue on her lips she opened to him. Their tongues competed in an undemanding dual to get to know the feel and taste of each other. Last time, when the candy had taken its hold, they had hurried. Fueled by the possibility of being caught in their actions. Now, now they could take their time, learn what would please the other in a nice leisurely pace.

Giles mouth left hers to rain light kisses to Joyce's neck. He used the tip of his tongue to slowly, trace the vein in her neck down to where it met her shoulder. He bit down gently then soothed the irritated skin with the flat of his tongue. Then he traveled from the base of her neck, to her ear, where he outlined the edge then drew the lobe into his mouth and suckled; causing Joyce to gasp as her want for him grew.

Joyce's hands continued to caress his back; working his t-shirt out from being tucked in his trousers. Eventually she was able to slide her hands under his shirt and lightly run her nails up his back then soothed the skin with the palms of her hands on the downward pass.

She knew she was doing something he liked when he growled into her ear, "Let's move this to someplace more comfortable, luv."

Sighing at the loss of contact; she took his right hand and led him to the stairs.

Before they took their first step up, Giles pulled her to him. He turned then walked her back until she was against the front door. His mouth again was placing soft, seductive kisses along her neck and down to the top of her breasts. _When had he unbuttoned my blouse? _ She thought.

Giles lifted her left leg to his hip and snuggled in close. She could feel his obvious attraction, hard against her. His tongue now brushing up toward her ear. When he reach his destination, his voice was husky with desire.

"You think you couldn't stop thinking about our last encounter? Just wait until I'm inside your… warm… wet… depth." He nuzzled her ear, "But that won't be for a while yet, luv. First I'm going to learn every inch of your body, down to the last freckle. I'm going tease, stroke, and caress you until, you are squirming for release. Then maybe I will bring you to satisfaction or …" he pulled away looked into her lust filled brown eyes, "… maybe not." He growled, "Maybe I'll start all over again until you are begging me to set you off."

He slowly set her leg down then stepped back slightly. "You were taking me somewhere, luv."

It took Joyce a moment to regain her equilibrium. "Um, yeah." She took his hand once more than led him to her bedroom.

Giles was the first to stir. A shaft of sunlight broke through the curtain and came to rest on his eyelids. They fluttered, _that's odd the sun's rays do not reach my bed, _he thought then he noticed a weight resting on his chest. Opening his eyes fully; he recognized Joyce's room from when he had retrieved the un-dead cat. His heart began to race when he noticed he was naked and so was Joyce.

"Dear Lord, what have I done?" he whispered so as not to wake Joyce.

"You have made me a **very **satisfied woman, Rupert." She turned her head to look up into his eyes. "I don't know why we let our inhibitions get in the way of such bliss." She placed a kiss to his chest.

Giles let out a low growl, "J-Joyce…"

"Oh no you don't. We both know what we did. We agreed to this. I will not have you take any blame or shy away."

She kissed him with all the passion she had felt last night and felt him begin to stir. "My God, Rupert what are you sixteen? You are insatiable…"

Joyce laid her body over his and folded her hand beneath her chin and stared into his eyes. She moved her hips in a thrusting motion so he would rub her just the right way. "I like it."

He wrapped her in his arms and returned the passionate kiss from earlier.

"Wait here Will, I just gotta ask mom…" Buffy stared at her mother's naked back and the arms around Joyce. Her eyes came to rest on the onyx ring worn on the left pinky.

"This is so, not happening." She said as she exited the room.

"Buffy!"

Joyce called to her daughter but the teen was down the stairs in a heartbeat. She disentangled from Giles, got out of bed and threw on her robe. While she headed down the stairs Giles found his boxers, trousers and t-shirt and put them on; following in Joyce's wake.

Giles arrived in the kitchen just as Joyce was saying, "It was the candy, Buffy"

"Mom, you knew what effect the candy would have on the two of you." She looked from Joyce to Giles, "Where did you even get it?

Not wanting Joyce to suffer the wrath of his Slayer any longer Giles stepped in. "It was me."

Both Buffy and Joyce chimed in, "What!"

"After returning the babies to hospital; you were busy bringing Joyce home. So I went back to the warehouse. I made Ethan tell me about the spell he had used then told him to never return. I then pinched… um took a couple of cases of chocolate."

"Whatever for?"

"Research…"

"What could you have learned in this research that could have been in anyway beneficial?"

"Well, I actually didn't learn anything from the research. I learned what I wanted from Ethan." He shifted his gaze to Joyce, "The spell had a shelf life. It became inert two weeks after manufacture."

Joyce's gaze met his with realization of what he was saying. She gave him a knowing smile that he returned to her.

"But it was the chocolate…" Buffy looked from one adult to the other, "…wasn't it?"


End file.
